


Two's Company, Three's Better

by remuslives23



Series: War is Hell [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesome, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes clean, Remus comes out with some good advice, and Ianto just comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company, Three's Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for miss_bekahrose for her donation to the qldfloodappeal. This follows on from In Which Ianto Explores the Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology. Nutshell: Jack shagged Remus years ago. Ianto shagged Remus earlier in the day. Now, they are all going to shag each other. Simple! There will be another fic to round off the series known at the moment as 'What The Hell Is With All These HP/TW Crossovers and Why Can't I Stop'.

**Title:** Two's Company, Three's Better  
 **Series:** War Is Hell (Fourth in the series)  
 **Author:** **remuslives23**  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/Remus Lupin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Jack comes clean, Remus comes out with some good advice, and Ianto just comes.  
 **Contains:** sex, threesome, language.  
 **Word count:** 4702  
 **Author's notes:** HP/TW crossover. Written for **miss_bekahrose** for her donation to the qldfloodappeal. This follows on from In Which Ianto Explores the Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology. Nutshell: Jack shagged Remus years ago. Ianto shagged Remus earlier in the day. Now, they are all going to shag each other. Simple! There will be another fic to round off the series known at the moment as 'What The Hell Is With All These HP/TW Crossovers and Why Can't I Stop'.  
 **Beta:** **dogsunderfoot** , although I've fiddled with it so please point out anything weird.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by RTD and BBC, and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_This is the same story - exactly the same story - reuploaded. I apologise for the annoyance, but it appears I've been a victim of someone who enjoys trolling authors with false accusations of plagiarism. The situation has been sorted out with the other author, who is as furious about the allegation as I am._

_Plagiarism is the worst accusation for a writer so please, if you do see a situation where you feel it has occurred, let the revelant authors know, or contact STOP PLAGIARISM at LJ instead of taking matters into your own hands. Thanks to this false accusation, myself and the other author have suffered days of worry and panic, and are still at risk of having our stories removed - for what was nothing more than a coincidence involving FIVE words. FIVE.  
_

* * *

Ianto Jones paused in his languid exploration of Remus Lupin's neck when a noise like a klaxon throbbed through his flat. Remus was in his feet in the time it took for Ianto to blink, rushing – half-clothed – to the front door, his wand aloft. Ianto snatched up his own discarded t-shirt and tugged it over his head as he followed.

Remus shot him a look over his shoulder and held up a hand. Ianto came to a halt, slightly irritated at being held back but knowing he was out of his depth when it came to the wards and enchantments protecting his home.

Remus drew his wand down in a smooth motion and Ianto gasped as his very solid timber door suddenly became transparent. When he saw a puzzled-looking Jack standing on the other side, he frowned in confusion. 'Why can't he get in?'

'I put extra charms on the door,' Remus explained, wand still held high. 'Even those who know the location of this place need to be vetted.'

Ianto shook his head in consternation, taking a step towards the door. 'Well, now you've seen it's him...'

'Stop,' Remus hissed, slapping his hand flat against Ianto's chest. 'You have shape shifting aliens, we have Polyjuice Potion.'

Ianto frowned, taking a longer look at Jack's familiar face. 'Right,' he said, understanding dawning. 'So how do we...?'

'Ask him something that only Jack Harkness would know,' Remus answered, edging closer to the door and sliding the chain into place. 'You answer the door – if it's a Death Eater, you'll catch them off guard because your face isn't known to them – and I'll cover you.'

Ianto rolled his eyes and cursed his earlier wish that Remus include him. 'Thanks,' he said acerbically, closing his hand around the door knob. 'You ready?'

Remus nodded and Ianto turned the knob, opening the door until the chain caught. Jack's face appeared at the crack, his smile wide but confused. 'Ianto? Why can't I get in? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' he said reassuringly. 'But I have to ask you for proof that you are you.'

Jack shifted, his posture screaming 'unhappy' but he gave Ianto a brisk nod. 'So...?'

Ianto hesitated. Jack suddenly smirked and moved his hands to his belt. 'Want me to drop them?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. 'You do know that part of me quite intimately.'

'Don't we all, Captain,' Remus murmured, appearing beside Ianto. 'When did we first meet, Captain Jack Harkness?'

Jack's wide grin faltered a little, and he cast a quick, apologetic glance towards Ianto before looking back at Remus. '1980. In a forest in Scotland,' he said quietly. 'Just a few nights before the full moon. We fucked in the back of the Torchwood Jeep.' He looked at Ianto, shaking his head in wonder. 'You weren't even born.'

Remus smirked. 'Fun times,' he said smugly then nodded to Ianto. 'Let him in.'

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, letting the new information assimilate. Was there anyone left in the world – Wizarding or otherwise – that Jack hadn't shagged? He opened his eyes and glared through the crack in the door at a surprisingly contrite-looking Jack.

'I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't mean to spring another ex-lover on you,' he said softly, leaning his forehead against the door jam.

Ianto nodded. 'To be honest, Jack, I assume everyone we meet is an ex-lover,' he said, gesturing to Jack to step back. 'I'm surprised if they turn out not to be.' He closed the door, considered for brief second leaving it shut and fucking Remus loudly right up against it, before taking off the security chain and allowing Jack to step through.

As Jack passed through the entry, a warm tingle of magic made the hair on the back of Ianto's neck stand up. Jack shivered. 'No matter how many times that happens, I'll never get used to it,' he said with a bright smile.

Ianto crooked an eyebrow. 'Do I want to know how many witches and wizards you've shagged to be so familiar with the feel of their magic? he asked, twirling a finger to indicate Jack should turn around.

Jack obeyed, facing the other way to allow Ianto to take his coat and hang it on the coat rack. 'Probably not,' he answered, giving Ianto a wry, closed-mouth smile when he turned back. 'All well before you, though.'

He reached for Ianto, sliding his arms around his waist. 'Although from the state of you,' he murmured, nosing Ianto's jaw and breathing in deeply, 'I'd say you're aiming to catch me up.'

Ianto huffed and pushed him away, heat flushing his cheeks. He had showered after he'd given Remus a blow job on the kitchen floor earlier, but he could still smell the other man all over him, could still taste him on his tongue. '"Catch you up",' he repeated mockingly as he made his way back to the living room. 'It would take considerably longer than the average human life span to do that.'

He stopped in the living room doorway and smiled at Remus who was spread invitingly across the couch, palming the very obvious bulge in his trousers. 'I did, however,' he said, turning to face Jack, 'do some hands on research to explore your theory that a werewolf's sex drive increases before the full moon.'

'Extensive research, was it?' Jack leered, dragging Ianto closer until they were pressed together from head to toe.

'Exhaustive.'

'That's my brilliant archivist,' Jack murmured, tilting his head to catch Ianto's mouth in a kiss that took Ianto's breath away. He melted into it, hands clutching Jack's shoulders as his knees trembled, then Jack pulled back, mouthing his way down Ianto's throat. 'Care to show me what you've been pounding away at all day?'

'He's right in here,' Ianto choked out, getting a chuckle from both men.

'He should have also mentioned a werewolf's hearing is particularly sharp,' Remus called from across the room.

Ianto turned his head to smile at him, cock swelling at the sight of Remus getting to his feet and shucking his trousers. A noise he'd deny to his grave was a whimper escaped, and Jack lifted his head from Ianto's neck to see what the fuss was about. He held Ianto close with a strong arm – big hand spread across his lower back – and whistled.

'Oh, that's more like it,' he said with a grin as his gaze unashamedly raked over Remus' body. 'You were too skinny last time we did this.'

Remus harrumphed, but his cheeks coloured with pleasure. 'You had no complaints,' he retorted, and Jack laughed.

'Still don't,' he boomed, his hand sliding south to give Ianto's arse a squeeze before he pulled away. 'Are you as limber as you used to be?'

Something dark crossed Remus' eyes before he blinked and shrugged. 'I'm afraid I'm not,' he confessed, turning his back and heading for Ianto's bedroom. 'But I make up for it in pure skill.'

'I can vouch for that,' Ianto murmured, watching Remus' firm arse lift and fall as he strode down the hall, twirling his wand in his right hand. He looked at Jack, who was doing the same, then caught his lover's hand. 'This is alright, isn't it?'

Jack kissed him firmly. 'Definitely alright,' he replied, giving Ianto another, more lingering, kiss before tugging on their joined hands. 'Now, let's go. I want to see this research you've been all wrapped up in.'

Ianto laughed as Jack pulled him down the hall, both men eagerly discarding their clothing so, by the time they reached Ianto's bedroom, they were mostly naked. Remus glanced at them as they tumbled through the door and rolled his eyes. 'Socks and jocks, Captain,' he said, screwing up his nose. 'Not a good look.'

'Shut up, you,' Jack said, quickly stripping his socks off before striding determinedly towards the bed, erection tenting his briefs. He ran his thumbs under the elastic then eased the underwear down over his thighs. 'Haven't you got something better you could be doing with that mouth?'

Ianto saw Remus smirk, his eyes dropping pointedly to Jack's stiffening cock. 'Oh, yes,' he said, almost to himself. 'I remember that.'

Jack chuckled as Remus swung his legs over the side of the bed and took him in hand. He stroked slowly, teasingly; long, languid, root to tip strokes that quickly brought Jack to full attention. 'Oh, you are good at that,' he rasped, closing his eyes and letting sensation wash over him.

Ianto stepped out of his trousers and kicked them towards the corner of the room, his gaze fixed on the other two men: Jack so broad and smooth and almost unblemished; a dictionary perfect definition of beautiful, and Remus with his wiry, lightly-muscled frame that belied the power that coiled beneath, the lines around his eyes and prematurely greying hair deceptive – the man was as mischievous and inventive and had made Ianto sob with the force of his want twice today already.

He licked his lips, hand straying almost unnoticed to his cock as he watched his juxtaposed lovers fall onto the bed, mouths joined in a greedy kiss. He fisted himself lazily as he watched Jack and Remus' limbs tangle and hips bump and muscles tense as they waged a friendly battle for control.

Idiots. Did they really not know who was taking control tonight?

Ianto thumbed the tip of his dick, eyes fluttering as his fingernail caught on the wet slit. He bit his lip, making one more pass over the sticky head before he dropped his cock and headed for the writhing figures on his bed.

'Stop,' he ordered crisply, putting a hand on Jack's back. Jack pulled back immediately, twisting to blink up at Ianto.

'Huh?'

Ianto stifled the fond smile that threatened to break over his face at the sight of Jack – ruffled and red-faced and panting. He never looked sexier than when he was coming undone, and Ianto always felt privileged that he was allowed to see him like this.

'Stop,' he said, more gently this time, glancing at Remus and admiring his bruised and swollen lips. He found them irresistible and ducked his head, licking along the edge of Remus' bottom lip and dodging the other man's darting tongue. Jack moaned softly and Ianto turned to him, sinking his hand into that mussed hair and pulling Jack into a deep kiss.

Fingers glided along his spine, making Ianto shiver. He knew they were Remus' – they were thinner, more graceful than Jack's blunt digits – and he leaned into the tantalising touch. Remus shifted, arm hooking around Ianto's chest, drawing him back until his chest pressed against Ianto's back. His lips brushed over Ianto's nape then skimmed lightly over the curve of his neck before biting down on his earlobe. Ianto cried out, the sound swallowed by Jack's mouth, and rocked his hips back. Remus' erection slipped between his thighs, sliding smoothly until the head nudged Ianto's balls. Remus groaned into Ianto's ear, the low rumbling making Ianto's skin vibrate.

He tore his mouth from Jack's and twisted around until he found Remus, their lips parting and tongues thrusting in a wild, messy kiss that made Ianto dizzy with need. Wet heat licked trails of fire along his skin as Jack forged a determined path across the topography of Ianto's chest while Remus nipped at Ianto's lip then dragged his mouth over his rough jaw, sucking fresh blood into the link of love bites he'd decorated Ianto's throat with earlier.

Ianto went limp under their focused attention. He'd had lost control again but, this time, he was content to let it happen.

His head rolled back onto Remus' shoulder and he combed his fingers through Jack's hair as the two men used their combined knowledge and experience to make him melt. Jack eased him down onto the bed then he and Remus kissed and licked and nipped and sucked, taking Ianto to the pinnacle and threatening to push him over again and again before easing him back, shaking and mindless with need. Not once did they touch his cock except to halt an imminent explosion, Ianto bucking and shouting out his frustration until his cries and threats and demands dissolved into desperate pleading and breathless begging.

Jack glanced up at Ianto, a broken, 'Please, Jack,' making him pause. His eyes were dark with desire, just a thin ring of brilliant blue remaining, and Ianto let them anchor him; stop him floating away into subspace. 'Stay with us, Ianto,' Jack whispered, squeezing Ianto's hand. Ianto blinked slowly once, twice, then nodded as his surroundings became sharper, clearer.

Jack smiled gently and raised his head, kissing Ianto softly on the mouth before asking, 'Where do you want to be?'

Ianto blinked, jarred completely out of his blissful haze. A jolt of adrenaline jagged through him and his eyes darted to Remus. 'I don't know.'

Jack kissed him again then glanced at Remus. 'This is our first threesome with a man,' he said quietly, his lips quirking at the corners. 'Let's make it memorable.'

'I am memorable with or without you, Captain,' Remus retorted, slapping the other man's arse. The sharp crack of hand on skin and Jack's lustful moan made Ianto's cock quiver. A pulse of lust throbbed through him and he bit his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to halt his own guttural moan. Jack looked surprised then smirked. 'Really?' he said slyly, his hand flattening over Ianto's flank. 'Spanking, huh? You're a dark horse, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto flushed. Remus chuckled and slapped Jack's arse again, watching smugly as Ianto's hips twitched. Jack laughed out loud, the sound loud but not out of place in the room, and Ianto suddenly felt energised by the sound. He sat up, wrestling a startled Jack to the mattress and straddling him.

'How do we do this?' he asked, rolling their erections together, balls tightening when Jack threw his head back in pleasure. He bit at the exposed throat, gasping against Jack's pulse point as he felt Remus' tongue tracing a wet line along the line between his buttocks.

'God, Remus,' he hissed against Jack's skin, and Jack raised his head to look over Ianto's shoulder.

'Oh, yeah,' he grinned, sliding his hands over Ianto's shoulders and down his back before curling them around his buttocks. He caught Ianto's eye as he spread the cheeks then surged up for a kiss just as Remus touched the point of his tongue to the rim of Ianto's hole.

'Fucking hell!' Ianto shouted into Jack's open mouth as Remus pushed past his body's initial resistance. Jack's laugh danced across Ianto's tongue, making his body buzz, and he returned Jack's kiss enthusiastically. He moaned as Jack used his expert knowledge of all things Ianto to hit every hot spot in his mouth, then again as Remus added a finger alongside his talented tongue.

Ianto canted his hips back, barely stopping himself from desperately grinding his arse into Remus' face, then rocked forward, his cock dragging – hot and sticky – over Jack's stone-hard length. 'This was one of your better ideas,' Jack murmured, biting along Ianto's jaw and adding his own marks alongside Remus'.

Ianto's laugh was huffed out in short pants as Remus twisted his tongue _just so_ and left him breathless. 'Your idea,' he said hoarsely, his head dropping to Jack's chest. 'You wouldn't have told me... oh, fuck... that little tidbit about werewolves if you weren't thinking about this.'

He arched his back to encourage Remus who had three fingers and a tongue inside him now and _still_ , it wasn't enough for Ianto but he was scared to ask for more, scared that his mind and body couldn't take it and he'd break apart.

Jack cupped Ianto's face, forcing his head up. 'You're alright with it, though?'

Ianto stared at him, blinking incredulously. 'Jack.' He grabbed Jack's hand from his cheek and slid it down his body. He wrapped Jack's fingers around his cock and helped him stroke – just once, from root to tip. 'I'm alright with it. Oh! Don't stop!'

Remus had pulled back and now kissed the hollow at the base of Ianto's spine soothingly before, to Ianto and Jack's surprise and delight, he smacked Ianto firmly on the left buttock. 'Now we've sorted that out,' he said, giving Ianto a wink, 'how about I reintroduce you to the wonders of magic?'

He reached over the side of the bed, picking up the wand that had fallen over the edge sometime during the evening. He pointed it at Ianto, who couldn't help but stiffen nervously. 'I assume Ianto will continue to be the centre of attention tonight?' he asked, smoothing his palm over Ianto's arse.

'That's up to him,' Jack replied, looking at Ianto. 'What do you want?'

What did he want? What did he really want? Ianto swallowed hard. 'I want...' He closed his eyes, his mind eagerly offering several increasingly provocative suggestions. 'I want to fuck and be fucked and later...' His eyes snapped open, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he found the courage to add, 'I want you both to fuck me.'

Jack's eyes flashed hot and fierce, searching Ianto's face for any trace of doubt before he glanced away, looking at Remus, who shrugged. 'I wasn't gentle earlier,' he said. 'But I can heal him so he's as good as new.' He bent and nuzzled Ianto's jaw affectionately. 'Virginal, in fact.'

'Prick,' Ianto murmured, without any heat. 'You've had no complaints about my arse.'

'I most certainly haven't,' Remus agreed, letting his fingers trail along Ianto's saliva-wet crack.

Jack raised his head and gave Ianto a smacking kiss before gently pushing him off onto the bed. 'Your wish is my command, Ianto Jones,' he said, sitting up and sketching a half-bow that was anything but gentlemanly. 'Remus, if you will?'

Jack stretched out his cupped hand and shot Ianto a side-long glance as Remus filled his palm with clear lubricant. 'I love magic,' he beamed.

Ianto smiled then shifted to his hands and knees, stretching and arcing his back in an effort to limber up his sex-slack muscles in anticipation of the thorough pounding ahead. He watched, transfixed as the two men about to give him the night of his life came together again, bodies pressing close; Jack's perpetual tan a stark contrast to Remus with his ivory skin broken by jagged streaks of silver. As he watched, Jack smoothed his hand down Remus' shaft, grinning at the hitching of breath the motion produced.

'So,' Jack asked conversationally as his hand moved up and down Remus' dick. 'Have you done this before?'

Remus smirked, closing his own hand around Jack's cock and mimicking the slow, steady strokes. 'For seven years, I lived in a dorm with three other boys who were very... supportive of _all_ my full moon needs,' he told Jack, the words dripping with enough innuendo to make Ianto's eyes roll. 'I've done this before.'

' _Three_ friends?' Jack asked, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Remus' dick.

Remus bit his lip, a groan fighting to break free. 'Oh, yeah,' he murmured, eyes glazing. 'Good times.' He sighed in displeasure when Jack removed his hand then said, 'They're all gone but one now, but if you two were interested, he certainly would be.'

'Could we just get on with this before we start thinking about introducing a fourth?' Ianto interrupted, irritation edging his voice. Watching them get each other ready had pushed him close to the edge, and he made a mental note to watch them fucking later. Right now, though, he needed them surrounding him, inside him.

Jack gave Remus a knowing smile then wrapped a hand around Ianto's neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. 'Guide us,' he whispered, and Ianto's throat went dry.

'Want to fuck Remus,' he managed to choke out then he cleared his throat, but the words didn't come any easier. 'You inside me.'

Jack nodded, a little half-smile on his face. 'I love it when you can't form full sentences. It's incredibly sexy.' He kissed Ianto's burgeoning pout before turning to Remus. 'Need some help to get ready?' he asked salaciously, but Remus knocked him back.

'Magic, remember?' he said before nodding towards Ianto. 'I'd like to watch the both of you for a minute, if that's alright.' He caught Ianto's gaze. 'You're beautiful together.'

Ianto suddenly felt shy, exposed, naked before the man who'd, minutes before, had his tongue up Ianto's arsehole. Remus smiled, his gaze understanding, and he pulled the hard backed chair that usually held Jack's detritus closer. 'Show me,' he murmured, sitting back.

Ianto felt Jack at his back, stroking and slicking, but his eyes were on Remus who was, in turn, watching him; nimble fingers rolling his balls, thumb rubbing slow circles around the ridge of his cock head. Without realising it, Ianto's hands had moved, mirroring Remus' teasing of himself. His eyes drifted shut when he felt Jack's cock pushing against him, his body stretching, opening until Jack was fully seated and they were both breathless at the sensation.

Jack rocked slowly, barely moving, as Ianto's body relaxed around him then he pulled back slowly. Ianto let out a long, ragged groan as Jack withdrew, then his fists clenched in the sheets as Jack, just as slowly, filled him once again. The sensual slide and the tiny kisses Jack pressed along his spine reducing him into a tremulous mass of sparking nerve-endings, and he let his head fall, hanging between his supporting arms. A change of angle brought Jack's cock into contact with Ianto's prostate, and a shudder started in his toes, rattling up his body until his arms threatened to collapse underneath him. He moaned softly as Jack continued to torment him so sweetly, then looked to Remus, his dick aching with the need to bury itself inside the other man.

'Remus, now,' he urged as Jack added a twist of his hips then he shuddered as Jack's thumbs brushed back and forth across his nipples. 'Please!'

Remus stood and moved to the bed. 'How...?'

'On your back,' Ianto said without hesitation, cock throbbing with every frantic beat of his heart. 'Hurry. Please.'

He felt the scrape of Jack's teeth on his shoulder then arms closed like bands around Ianto's chest, drawing him up and back until he was sitting in Jack's lap. Ianto whined – low and long. Jack's cock was buried so deep inside him it felt like he would split in two. He couldn't stop himself from rotating his hips, a breath juddering from his lungs when he heard Jack exhale sharply, his arms tightening around Ianto.

Remus lay on his back in front of him; legs splayed either side of Ianto's thighs, his arsehole – pink and gleaming with slick – furled and tight, cock swollen and flushed, balls pulled up tight against his body. Ianto reached down and ran a finger around the rim of that puckered hole, smiling when it clenched and quivered under the light touch. He trailed the finger over Remus' taut balls then along the underside of his heavily veined shaft; he was thick and so _hard_ and Ianto's arse clamped down at the thought of both it and Jack's cock inside him.

'Fuck, Ianto, easy!' Jack hissed, hands falling to Ianto's hips to hold him steady. 'I'm not made of stone. I'm a bit too close for that.'

'Best get on with it then,' Remus suggested, hand pumping his cock with a little more alacrity than before. 'Fuck me, Ianto.'

Ianto moved carefully, not wanting to dislodge Jack, and positioned himself. His cock slipped along Remus' crack, making the other man groan and buck his hips. 'Ianto,' he moaned then Ianto found his place and _pushed_. That moan turned into a howl then Ianto was inside the tight, grasping sleeve of Remus' body, buried balls deep and trying to think of the least sexy things he could imagine because this was fucking _heaven._ Jack in his arse – so full, so hot inside him – and he was inside Remus, the walls of his lean body rippling around him. He thought he would burn up with the intensity of sensation; synapses sparking, every cell in his body aflame. His hips juddered without elegance or rhythm – pushing into Remus, pushing back on Jack, heat and fire all around him, his blood singing and heart racing and

he

couldn't

breathe.

'Ianto,' Jack murmured. 'Ianto, breathe.' He pinched Ianto's hip and the pain broke through the haze. He inhaled noisily, and Jack kissed his neck. 'That's it, baby,' he mumbled, rocking his hips and encouraging Ianto to follow. 'Let me lead, just for a minute...'

Jack guided him patiently, waiting until Ianto had caught hold of the rhythm he set before handing over control. Ianto couldn't take the time he wanted to tease, to indulge the hedonist in him with the new smells and textures and sounds he was experiencing. Instead, he was hungry, greedy, taking what was so freely, enthusiastically offered with the fervour of a child given free rein in a candy store. He gave himself over completely to the passion, the desire, for the first time; safe in Remus' arms, secure in Jack's embrace.

He shouted wordlessly when he came, his orgasm startling him with both its suddenness and its force; pleasure so powerful, his vision blurred, his body disconnecting from his brain. Remus fell next: come spilling over his belly, arse rippling around Ianto's cock as each spasm slammed into him. Ianto collapsed onto him as Jack's restraint snapped. Filth dripped from his tongue, making Ianto's spent cock twitch, and he dirty talked his way to an orgasm that made him cry out Ianto's name like it was a benediction. He rode out each wave of pleasure, come pulsing into Ianto's arse – hot and slick.

Jack had the sense not to add extra weight to the tangle of limbs, disengaging from Ianto before dropping to the side. The air was thick with the sharp scent of come and sweat as the ragged sound of the trio's rapid respiration gradually softened.

Jack moved first, grunting as he rolled off the side of the bed and staggered towards the bathroom, mumbling something about cloths as he went. Ianto lifted his head off Remus' chest to smile self-consciously at the other man, who grinned tiredly. Ianto stroked a finger along the scar that bisected Remus' cheek then leaned down to kiss him.

Remus smiled against his lips, lifting a hand to comb through Ianto's hair. 'I can see why he loves you so much,' Remus whispered. When Ianto made a noise of dissent, he pulled back. 'Hey,' he said, staring intently at Ianto. 'It's a rare and wonderful thing, Ianto; to love someone who loves you back.' His eyes were sad as he cupped Ianto's face. 'Don't ever be ashamed of the way you feel. Don't ever deny it.'

Ianto, chastened, nodded, then yelped as a wet cloth hit him in the middle of the back. 'Bloody hell, Jack!' he growled, snatching up the cloth and grimacing at the cold dribbles of water that ran down his bare back. He glared at Jack as he cleaned himself up as best he could. Jack poked his tongue out at him before handing Remus another damp washer then laid back down beside Ianto, eyes closing with a satisfied sigh. Ianto rolled off Remus so the other man could wipe his stomach. He tossed the washer towards the bathroom then settled between the two men.

He bumped his leg against Jack's and the other man opened his eyes. 'Hey,' he murmured, a sleepy smile curving his lips. 'Alright there?'

'Yeah,' Ianto answered, resting a hand on Remus' thigh as Jack curled himself around him. He smiled contentedly when Remus squeezed his fingers then turned to Jack, a frown on his face.

'Jack?'

Jack barely stirred, his post-shag stupor hitting hard already. 'Hmm?'

'Don't ever call me baby again.'

Remus snorted and Jack laughed tiredly, pulling Ianto closer. 'Go to sleep,' he mumbled, resting his head on Ianto's chest. Ianto closed his eyes and had nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard Jack mutter, 'Sweetheart.'

Fin.


End file.
